


雛橫雛：彼得潘與隔壁鄰居先生

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: すばる退社背景。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 18





	雛橫雛：彼得潘與隔壁鄰居先生

我回來了。

村上回家時，站在玄關脫鞋，看見客廳的燈是亮著的，還傳來電視的聲音，於是他便朝裡面這麼說了。

聽見對方回應「歡迎回來」，邊走進內室，橫山攤在沙發上看電視，穿著睡衣，微捲的頭髮軟軟地蓋在額頭上，總是遮擋著眼睛，把注意力分給了他一點，毫無防備的樣子不知為何讓他感到很安心。

「不是和大倉去喝酒了嗎？」

邊脫下外套這麼問。大倉剛剛傳訊息來，從文字間就可以看出末子對於橫山的邀約有多高興，每一個驚嘆號彷彿能聽見掩飾不住的興奮。

「因為那個時間你不在家。」

愣了一會兒笑出來，心裡飽滿膨脹的，大概是名為我比其他人更重要的幼稚自滿情緒。

對於村上滿臉開心又得意的皺摺，橫山沒有說話，把視線移回電視上，悄悄染紅的耳朵被髮絲遮掩，村上盯著眼前狀似波瀾不驚的人，心想這個人又害羞了。

一聲貓叫喚回村上的注意力，小千在他腳邊磨蹭，橫山在的時候總是會不小心冷落她，他有點不好意思的蹲下來將她摸了遍。

得到安撫的貓翻肚躺下接受人類的服侍後，才心滿意足的回去她的小窩躺著。

「她吃過了嗎？」

村上在走回房間的路上，隨口一問，小千的樣子不像餓著。

「嗯。」

看電視的人輕輕應了，他轉頭看橫山的角度只能看到後腦勺和髮旋，總感覺那人好像在期待什麼。

換好家居服走出來，從冰箱裡拿啤酒時，「你還要喝嗎？」沙發上露出的半顆腦袋猶豫了一下，跟他說聲不用了。

走到客廳，在沙發的另一端坐下，隔了一個位置旁的橫山雖然沒有動，但是卻隱約感覺到了躁動的空氣。

不一會對方起身，卻是坐到他身邊，半邊身體緊緊貼著，連腳都踩上沙發，整個人窩進他和沙發之間。

在撒嬌。村上看著沉默著的橫山，稍微改變姿勢，將一半的重心放在半倒在自己身上的男人上，相抵的力量變成互相支撐的力道，感到旁邊的人完全放鬆下來，自己也不知不覺被對方慵懶的氣息感染，軟下身體依靠著對方。

早些年橫山還會在公眾場合上吵著要來他家，要跟他一起吃飯，不過話雖然這麼說，卻沒有一次實現，原因是這個玻璃心的男人怕被拒絕，迂迴試探，卻總是不敢前進一步。

明明他都有自家的鑰匙了，明明他都給他無限放任和自由了，男人卻總是在節目上廣播上放話，沒有付諸實行過。

搬到他隔壁後，男人像是被按了靜音鍵，不再提隔壁住的是村上的話題，即使現在住隔壁的是真的村上先生，也不答應他的吃飯邀約（其實對方也從來沒答應過）。實體距離拉近後，橫山的吵鬧與距離成反比般，越發地安靜了。

不過，很偶爾地，就像現在一樣，把他家當作自己的一樣自由進出。

隨意吃掉他當成早餐的麥芽餅乾，隨意的坐在他的客廳裡看電視，隨意地餵了他的貓。

隨意的攤在他身上，一副放鬆毫無防備的樣子，簡直就像在皮膚上寫滿任君宰割的文字。讀懂了這個訊息時，村上心裡今天第二次升起一股暖暖的安心感，蓬鬆柔軟地填滿胸口的位置。

不過倒也不是真的任他宰割……

「笑什麼？」

橫山瞥了他一眼。

他笑了嗎？

「沒有啊。」

回應時意識到自己緊繃的臉部肌肉真的是笑著的模樣。

「把我當傻瓜是吧。」

「你是啊。」完全地笑出來了。

橫山抓起遙控器奮力的按了幾個鍵，畫面上出現自己的臉。雖然星期五沒有他主持的節目，不過深夜重播還是有的，螢幕上的自己哈哈大笑，衝出去拍來賓的頭，一氣呵成。

「すごいな……村上さん。」

「饒了我吧。」

苦笑著仰起頭，身旁的人不置可否地哼了聲。

「我是傻瓜。」

橫山終於換了頻道，糊在嘴裡的話幾乎聽不見，不過他還是接收到了。

小聲的欽佩語氣，說著真的是很厲害啊。

＊

洗澡時發現僅剩一點的洗髮精被加水兌過，牙膏也擠到極限變得又小又扁，村上才發現橫山今天連澡都是在他家洗的。

生活習慣都一模一樣，要是他要求橫山退掉房子跟他住一起，不知道對方會有什麼反應，大概會大聲抱怨著才不要聽你刷牙的嗚咽聲起床吧。

梳洗後進到臥房，床上隆起一小團，矮櫃的燈還亮著，村上知道橫山沒有睡著，總是假寐等他入睡後，才起來把燈關掉。

鑽進棉被裡，對面的人閉著眼睛，掩住一向銳利、冰刀般看穿別人的眼神，剩下的全是柔軟。

一半側臉埋在枕頭裡，跟他毛躁堅硬的髮質不同，髮絲軟軟地垂落，在額頭與枕頭間形成一塊絲綢般的柔軟質地。刀削般的鼻樑到了盡頭卻是無垠圓潤，往下更是水潤飽滿的雙唇，淺淺的粉紅微張，呼出帶著體溫的空氣。

還有那張臉，跟滿臉褶子的他還有隨歲月變化的團員們不一樣，看不見任何細紋，只有在笑起來的時候才會皺起鼻樑，暖玉般顏色和質感的皮膚，襯得沒有瑕疵的臉皮更加溫潤如畫，側躺的姿態將全數柔軟交給與舒服劃上等號的床舖，兩者相乘成為纏綿繾綣的代名詞。

十幾年前給他起的彼得潘外號，本來只是調笑那孩子般的脾氣，如今卻一樣適用他的外表，數十年如一日，彷彿時光停滯一般，彷彿他真有個永無島。

挪動身體抱住對方，扭動著讓雙方肌膚做最大面積的貼合。

「怎麼了？」

對方在他動時立即反應過來，伸出臂膀環住他的背。他沒說話，鼻子埋在對方肩膀上。

橫山心想，他在撒嬌。

他的竹馬即將遠行，以後不會有人逗他笑，不會有人和他唱雙簧，不會有人抖出他童年趣事，也不會有穿透悠揚的口琴聲和著他黑白琴鍵。

這樣想著，就不自覺地收緊手臂，希望21年來一路的風景，未來還能保留自己這一項成為永久不變。

環抱後背的手勁傳來強而有力的支撐，穩穩的扣住他，所有接觸面積都染上對方的體溫，暖烘烘的。鼻間是和自己相同沐浴用品的香味，混著對方的氣味變成好聞的溫暖味道。

村上今天第三次升起無以名狀的安心感，在這個人穿睡衣坐在他客廳的時候，在這個人沒骨頭似的靠著他的時候，在這個人用肢體傳來強大包容感的時候。

心中飽脹著快要飄出胸口的棉花糖空氣，被對方用言語以外的方式一團團拾回，細細整理熨燙，安穩地緩緩落回心底，一層層堆疊成更加穩固、帶著溫度的紮實滿足情緒。

橫山潤物無聲的姿態好好的安撫了連他自己都沒有察覺的徬徨，他突然間明白，這些難以言喻的複雜安心感，其實只有一個真名叫做歸屬感。

村上不知道橫山身為彼得潘的泉源從何而來，他不是活在童話裡的人物，沒有童話給的魔法，而如今他的Tinker Bell要飛走了，捨不得讓這位現實中的彼得潘長大，他願意做他的永無島，保有他的彼得潘一生無憂無慮地飛翔。

「ヒナ，睡了嗎？」

「沒。」

聲音悶在肩上，也不知道含糊的回應是不是即將入睡。

「……你這樣我等下沒辦法關燈。」

「沒關係，直接關掉吧。」

「可以嗎？」

「可以。」

他稍微鬆手讓橫山側著身子伸長手去關燈，橫山有些好笑的看著巴著他不放的人，關好燈再度把他擁進懷裡。雙方調整了最佳姿勢，相擁入眠的交纏肢體彷彿天生如此。

當然可以。在燈光暗下的一片漆黑裡，橫山的手又回到他的後背上。加上鼻間、肌膚、體感帶來的溫度，可以驅走黑夜令人不適的恐懼感。

光是一個舉動，在橫山看來可能微不足道，卻讓村上下定決心，要讓對方永保赤子之心，永遠青春不老，不管飛得多遠多累，只要回頭就能看見永無島——彼得潘安定不變的歸處。

你做你的彼得潘，我做我的永無島。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 一直覺得三馬鹿是上天賜予的瑰寶，曾以為這三人的絕妙平衡永遠不會打破，黃金比例三角形的一角去追夢了，心裡期待另外兩人的關係不會因為失去三角形的支撐而散去。
> 
> 文筆有限，文裡兩人都覺得是自己索求對方，卻不知道各自索求填補了對方缺憾的部分，互相在心裡許下成為對方支柱的承諾。


End file.
